2 Talented Girls
by Cram46307
Summary: The start of a friendly rivalry!
1. Nice to Meet You!

2 Talented Girls- Chapter 1 (Nice to Meet You!)

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Spencer! Are you ready yet?"Paula asked

"No not even close, my make up is all smeared!" _'Did the people who designed this studio ever hear of air conditioning?'_I think a little hysterically, because a strage hand gave me a bottle of water that I'm sure had some sort of sedative mixed in.

A make up artist comes over and shoves me into a chair. Real friendly, right? I'm nearly choking on blush, and my eye id half closed from all the gunk loaded on it. Discreetly, or so I hope, I slip into the restroom and wash my face clean. Staring at the mirror, 45 minutes till show time, for the first time since I found out I was being cast on America's Got Talent, I'm nervous. Those butterflies have turned into full-blown inter- gollactic missles blasting through my stomach.

"At least I look great!" I think, while I walk out of the bathroom and back to the dressing room. "Mom, I don't think I can do this!" I said while putting on my lip gloss.

"Its going to be ok, honey just remember to feel the music!"she replies.

"Yeah, Mom!...Oh my gosh! I just remembered that I forgot my music in the car!" I said after slapping myself on the forehead.

"Ok, I'll go get it." she said.

"No, I'll get it mom!" So I grab the keys to the car and start running out of the dressing room, and not long after I took off I run right in to a petite brunnette causeing her drop a little stack of sheet music.

"Damn!" the brunnette yelles and bendsdown to pick up the papers that she had dropped.

Ashley's P.O.V.

Now, I'm not being concieted, I swear, but come on. It's a lack for me to win this competition. The last guy who went on was playing the trumbone. Truthfully, who's

prefer a glasses- wearing Stars Wars obsessed chubby eleven year old to a young, hot, upandcoming singer? At least, I hope I look hot...typical. All during rehearsal I'm being shoved in front of mirrors to check for zits, and the night of the show a camel would be easier to find than a mirror. Well, I was walking back to the dressing rooms after I got a stack of sheet music from my car. I was over-looking them and the next thing I know this blonde comes out of nowhere and run right into my causeing me to drop all of my papers.

"Damn!" I yell, and I bend down to pick up only about half of the papers on the floor I look up and see the blonde holding the other half of papers in her hands. She hands me the small stack of papers.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't looking at where I was going!" she said with the sweetest smile I''ve ever seen.

"No, prob... Hi I'm Ashley Davies." I say while holding my hand out.

"Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you!" she replied while taking my handshake." _'soft hands.'_

There was this moment of silence that I thought was kind of awkward, I dicided to break the silence. "So, are you in the show?"

"Yeah, um...I'm playing piano. You?" '_theres that smile again'_

"I'm going to be playing guitar and singing!" I reply

"Um...well thats cool, um... I really have to go, so... see you around." She said rather nervously and I watched her walk till she opened the door and headed toward the parking lot. _'Wow, thats my competition, now she is hot! Spencer Carlin...cute name' _I turn around and walk back to the dressing rooms.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I handed the brunnette the papers that I had picked up.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't looking at where I was going!" I said looking at the brunnette. '_Damn shes hot'_ I think after shlightly checking her out. I turn my attention back to the brunnette.

"No, prob... Hi I'm Ashley Davies." she replied and held out her hand.

"Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you!" I replied while taking her handshake."

There was this moment of silence. "So, are you in the show?" she askes

"Yeah, um...I'm playing piano. You?" '_Damn she has beautiful eyes too!'_

"I'm going to be playing guitar and singing!" she replies. '_Wow hot and talented! Oh my god what am I thinking... I'm not gay!'_

"Um...well thats cool, um... I really have to go, so... see you around." I said after remembering what I was suppost to do and to the fact that I was totally hitting on a girl! So I turn around and start heading for the parking lot.


	2. The First Show

2 Talented Girls- Chapter 2 (The First Show)

Spencer's P.O.V.

Oh God...I'm panicing. Not "just a little nervous" kind of thing; this is a drop-dead oh-dear-lord what-am-I- gonna do sort of panicing.

"Mooom!" I cried while pacing the floor. "Mom, would you still love me if I have a panic attack?" She comes over and pats my head in a disgustingly sentimental way.

"It's going to be ok!" she said in a reassuring voice.

I started breathing really heavily. All these thought rushed into my head what if I mess up, or forget the song, ormanybe trip and totally humiliate myself. I must have looked really freaked out because my mom put her arms around me and just held me for awhile. WHen I finally started to calm down she let go of me and asked "You ok?"

"Yeah" I replied, bitting my lower lip "Here goes nothing" I thought, listening to the cheering crowd, knowing it was me they were cheering for.

Ashley's P.O.V.

Well, I'm next up next after this, no sweat I'm the best anyway! I think giving me more confidence. I walk up to the curtain to watch who ever was performing. I hear Regis announcing "Up next we have Spencer Carlin from Ohio, playing The Prelude in C# minor by Rachmoninoff on the Piano." just seconds later I see a blonde walking up to the immencily expensive Steinway Grand. It was the same blonde that ran into me earlier! I thought after I finally reconized she she was. She was looking really elegant in her sparkly dark blue dress. This made very intriged, she sat down and started to play, the song started out slow and then it started picking up its pace, her hands just seemed like they were flying on the keyboard. I watched in amazment. As the blonde slowed down to the ending she stood up and did a nice curtsy, As she was walking back I could see that she was releived that it was finally over from the look on her face. I walked up to her. She seemed so delicate, yet she can play violently, I started to think' was I worthy enough to talk to this girl!' but I did anyway.

"Hey" I said kinda nervously

"Hi!" she replied with that smile that I just can't get enough of.

"Oh My God you were really good out there, I didn't know you could play that well!"

"Thank You! My heart practically stopped, I was so nervous."

I started hearing my name being called "Um... nice talking to you again I have to go on now!"

"Oh... Ok..." was all she got out before I grabbed my guitar and started walking on stage.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I walked on stage and looked at the audience. 'Don't mess up' I thought. I took a seat that priceless Steinway and I took a deap breath. I began the song it was slow, the harest thing that you could possible play when you really nervous. My leg started shaking, I knew it was due to the nervousness but I think it had something to do with the 3' inch heels that I'm wearing too! 'Stop Shaking I thought while tring to stay focused on the song at hand. I finally reached the end of the first movement, It felt like forever! I started to relax but couldn't do that for long. When I finally finished the song there was this big applause, I stood up and it was time to face the judges. (After that) I walk back backstage relived. Someone taps me on my shoulder and there was this quick "Hey", so I quickly turn around. It was the brunnette that I had (accidentally) run into earlier. "Hi!" I replied while think 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm seeing you again'

"Oh my God, you were really good out there, I didn't know you could play so well!" she said seeming very amazed. 'she thinks I play well!'

"Thank You! My heart practically stopped, I was so nervous."

"Um... nice talking to you again I have to go on now!" she said while grabbing her guitar and walked on stage, I followed her up till the curtain and watched her. She walked up to a mic. She looked back and saw me watching her, she just smiled and turned back to the audience. She strummed her guitar and started singing, her voice was so elegant yet bold, she sang with so much feeling but played with just as much.


	3. That Was You!

2 Talented Girls- Chapter 3 (That was You!)

_This was suppost to be part of the 2nd chapter but it kinda got cut off so here it is._

Spencer's P.O.V.

'Wow this girl is talented... Ashley Davies...wait why does that sound so familiar... its probulay nothing.' there was a loud applause, so I turn my attention back to the brunnette who was blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Spencer!" a voice called out from behind, I turned around. It was my mom. "Yeah" I replied.

"What are you doing?" she said with a very angrly.

"I was just watching the show!" I replied cautionsly hoping she might let me stay a bit longer.

"Well, we have to go!" she replied and I knew that what she ment by go was to go home and just practice, practice, practice till my hand practicly fall off.

"Can I just watch a little more of the show?" and I did my cuttest little puppydog face I could.

"Ok, but you better be back in the car in 15 more minutes!"

"Yes, 'master' I mean mom..." she just gave me a evil 'you are so dead' look. She is such a Bitch!

"What was that all about?" a voice came from behind me, I quickly turn around.

"Nothing just my mom, shes such a bitch shes meaner than the Wicked Witch of the East!"

"You mean the Wicked Witch of the West!" she replied

"Yeah...whatever." I said while thinking about what a totaly retard I must look like.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" she asked rather confidently.

"Um...I can't...my moms waiting for me!..." 'OMG this girl is very out going I just met her today!'

"So..." I just give her a smile, she grabbs my hand and leads me out the side door of the studio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's P.O.V.

She grabbed my hand and leads me out the side door of the studio. She finally stop right in front of this really nice Porsche, a nice black convertable Posche. "This is your car?" I said while just starring at the expensive vehicle.

"Yeah... are you gonna get in or are you just going to look at it?" she asked.

"Oh... sorry." I replied while carefully opening the door making sure not to scratch it or antything and I turn around to see the brunette with a 'just get in the car' kinda look on her face. I closed the door and the brunnette started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "Um... where are we goin?" I asked while watching the girl drive.

"Where do you want to go?" she replied while quickly glancing over at me.

"I don't know!"

"Do you want to get somthing to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, that sounds good, I didn't notice how hungry I actually was."

"Ok, I know where they have the best Mexican food around, you do like mexican food right?" she asked

"Of course."

Ashley's P.O.V

I took her to Taco Ardiente, and we ordered some tacos. "So, tell me about yourself." I said while taking a bit out of my taco.

"Well... um... I moved here from Ohio a few weeks ago and I've been playing piano since I was about 6, my mom's crazy about it. I have two brothers, but they live with my dad back in Ohio, and...I had a little sister...but...she ...died when I was 7..."

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry!" I replied.

"Um...my parents got divorced about a year ago and thats pretty much it how about you?" she said after taking a deep breath.

"Ok... I've been in L.A. all my life umm... my mom's a marine bioligist so she's usually away, and...my dad is Raive Davies"

"Wait! DId you say Raive Davies The Ravies Davies!" she said very angrily.

"Y...eah..." I replied cautiously.

"I can't believe this...In 1997 Clevland, Ohio you dad had a concert there right?" I think back...

"Ye..ah.." I look at her with a confused look.

"And you were with him weren't you?" she said rather quickly and angrily.

"Yeah..." I said while slightly backing away.

"Do you remember me backstage that night, I was with my little sister and you said "get out of my way" and you pushed her off the balcony! She died that night!" Now she had tears running down her cheek. I tried to speak but nothing was coming out. She turned around and ran out of the restaurant.

TBC


	4. I'm Sorry

2 Talented Girls- Chapter 4 (I'm Sorry)

By Cram46307 Co writer MMADlover

Ashley's POV

I sat there in shock, Did I really kill her sister? It was all just a blur.

_My dad had just finished his concert and began signing autographs. I was happy for him and all, so I walk backstage and see this really long line of fans. I became furious for some reason, I think it was child jeolousy or something. So I just started pushing my way through the crowd to get to my dad, I remember pushing this tiny little girl a bit harder than I meant to, and if I think back I was sure I heard some commotion going on behind me, but in my seven year old mind I was focused only on seeing my dad._

Spencer's POV

I just sat there on the ground crying, with my knees to my chest. The concrete I was sitting on kinda nasty but I didn't care. I felt someone sit down next to me. 

"Spencer?" the person said, there was no doubt that it was Ashley. "Look...I..." she paused for a second.

I turn to look at the brunnette, 'How could someone so perfect and sweet and hot... have killed someone' I thought while wiping away a tear.

"I...I'm..really sorry about what happened and I know that I can't change what I did, but I promise that I didn't do it on purpose." she paused and took a breath. I didn't say anything I just studied an ant that was crawling inches away from my shoe.

"I really don't know what to do...but.. can we just start over?" she asked.

"I really want to for give you...but it's just kinda hard right now!" I replied.

"Ok, how about I take you home and you can just relax."

"Ok.. that sound...wait, Oh Shit, my moms going to kill me! I can't put up with all of this tonight!" I yelled.

"You want to stay at my house tonight?" she asked, 'Why was this hard for me to decide, the girl that im strangely attrated to or my mother thats probuly really angry at me right now' I so know why but why can't I just get over it.

She just grabs my hand and helps me up, She walks me to her car and helps me into the passengers seat, not that I needed help or anything. She gets in the drivers seat and looks over at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked soft and gently, I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Her eyes shined like stars in the night sky, and as beautiful as waves washing on to a beach, the next thing I knew we were only iches apart, still staring at each other. I look down at her lips, they look so kissable and delicate. I leaned in slowly now, only cenimeters apart. She looked at me with questioning eyes. I gladly smile and close the gap between us. It was...amazing, it was slow and delicate. Ifelt one hand running through my hair. I just couldn't get enough of her. She slowly pulls away and I bite my bottom lip.

"...Wow..." I said, afterbarely being able to breath. Ashley was not leaning on the car door staring out the window with a grin on her face. "So...are you still going to let me stay at your house tonight?" I asked playfully. She turned her head to look at me.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"she asked nervously.

"Who wouldn't" I replied, ok maybe alot of people wouldn't but how can I not forgive someone whos so... hot!...

"And thats a yes, that is if you want to." she added.

I just smiled.

TBC


	5. Is this all underground?

Ashley's POV

'Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that' I scream in my head, I turn around and lean on the car window watching the cars zoom by. "She's going to hate me for sure now!'

"...Wow..." she says slowly after taking some deap breaths "So...am I still allowed to stay at your place tonight?" she asked playfully, not what I expected.

"Does this mean you forgive me for everything I did?" I said rather nevously cause this is all very awkward to me, not that I purposly kissed her, I... I ... was just caught up in the moment!

"Who wouldn't" she replied.

"Um... and yeah you can stay at my house, that is if you still want to!" she just smiles at me like nothing ever happend, theres got to be something up, so I just give her a grin and started the ignition.

Spencer's POV (the italics are her conscience)

'Ok, I'm going to give this a try. She didn't kill Jen..._Yes she did_

Are you my conscience?..._Yes_

Wow, Ok how about pertend that she didn't kill Jen..._You still know that she did it, your just going to let the girl that killed you sister just get a way with it.'_

She didn't do it on purpose..._You know...wait are you hitting on your sisters murderer._

What! thats none of your business your suppost to give me advice!...

"Speencer...heellllloooo..." all of a sudden I came back to reality, Ashley was waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh... yes" I said

"Well...we're here...at my house." I looked out the window of the car what I saw was no house... it was more like... a mid sized shed, it was a small shed with peach colored paint peeling off, dirt stains all over the wall and a little rusty light by the front door.

"Oh..." I said kinda nervous.

Ashley smiled and said "I know it doesn't look like much from the outside, but just wait till you see the inside!"

I looked at her with a confused look. She got out of the car and I followed her to the front door. She turned the key and unlocked the door. To my surprise the inside just held a stair case heading to a lower room. She turned on a light and I followed her down the stairs. She turned on one last light and the inside was a mansion, beautiful marble tile, nice kitchen, and a big living room. She showed me the guest room, it was bigger than maybe half of my house!

"Is this all under ground?" I asked, still amazed at the inside alone.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Thats what money, can get ya." she said while grabbing 2 bottles of water out of the stainless steel fridge.

"Wow!" was all I could get out.

"Yeah, you know your only the 3rd person thats been down here since its been built."

"Really?" I replied, thinking someone like her must have more friends than just me!

She handed me the water, and just jumped on the couch. "Yeah, wanna watch some T.V.?" She asked, then pressed a button on this remote control causing the left wall to roll up and reveal a gia-normous television. I could not belive this girl, I know that shes Raive Davies daughter, but an underground mansion!

"And you live here by yourself?" I asked.

She didn't look at me but replied "Yeah, you like it?"

"The things I'd do to live in a house like this." I replied.

"Its not too much!" I just looked at her and just thought she was crazy.

I woke up looking at the white ceiling above me. The morning rays of sun shining threw the window, wait a sec... sun? I looked over seeing the brunnette asleep beside me. I wonder is there like and artificial sun-light behind the curtains. I chuckled slightly, which cause the brunnette to open her eyes. "Good Morning!"

"Hi" I replied.

She streched her arms over her head while in a long yawn and fell back on her pillow.

"Well, today I have to face my mom, she has to be as mad as a purple cow that turned yellow!" I said.

She just looked at me with a confused look on her face. "A purple cow that turned yellow?"

"Yeah... it was this joke that me and my friends used to use back in Ohio."

"Oh, ok."

I got off the bed, now walking around the room glancing at picutres, posters, and objects just laying around. I was walking till I reached the desk that my cell phone was on. I grabbed it looking at the screen, and just smiled.

"What?" the brunnette asked.

"Surprisingly, my mom only called 4 times. I was for sure she must have called at least 100."

Ashley just sat there with her legs crossed on the bed just starting at me. "I'm hungry! Want some breakfast?"

"Sure"

The brunnette jumped off the bed and started walking out the door. She walked through the living room and reached the kitchen. "So what do you want?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I'll have whatever your having."

"Ok, blueberry pancakes, that ok?"

"Sure" I replied.

After breakfast I decided that I better get back to my mom before she has a heart attack, not that I don't want her to have one, but I still don't want her to die! Shes probuly going to kill me when she sees me.

Ashley grabbed her keys and purse and started heading out the stairs as I followed. Reaching the car we started off and I was well on my way of dieing in the next hour or so.


	6. Ashley, your kinda on the horn!

2 Talented Girls

Chapter 6

_Spencers POV_

Reaching the really dull faded peachish color apartment building that my mom was renting, I decided to go in and face my mom by myself not wanting Ashley thrown into the middle of our screaming. I walked to the front door, finding my key in my purse and opening the door. I slowly walked in, closing the door behind me. No signs of my mother yet, I walked through the adequatly sized living room to my room that was almost right next to my moms. Right when I was about to enter the confinments of my room, I heard slight moans, coming from the next room.

'What the...' I thought as I slowly creept closer. The door was slightly cracked open as I peeked in. 'EWWW!!!' I screamed in my head, at what I saw. 'I do not want to be in this house right now!' I quickly turned around and rushed out the front door. I quickly grabbed my phone from my purse and dialed Ashleys number.

"Hello"

"Ashley, can you come pick me up again?" I said while walking around the parking lot.

"Woah, was it that bad?" Ashley asked.

"If your talking about the argment, No, it wasn't bad, actually we didn't have a argument at all!"

"How'd you get out of that one?" she asked.

"Well, she didn't really see me, but I saw her, doing what I'm not going to talk about!" I replied, still rather disgusted.

"Your not saying she was...EWWWWW!!!!"

"Yeah" I said.

Ashley once again pulled into the parking lot. Spencer had just spotted her and started heading toward the car. Running to the passenger side of the car she quickly gets in and gives Ashley a sweet smile.

"Thanks, for picking me up again."

"No, prob." Ashley started. "Well... did you have any plans in mind before you called me to pick you up again?"

"We could...go to the beach if thats ok?"

"Of course." she replied and started driving down the highway.

Reaching the beach it was about noon and the sun was shining right up in the sky.

We had decided to walk around the shores. So thats what we did talking about friends and school, all kinds of boring things, but it felt so good just being with Ashley. The was she smiled, her laugh, her voice, and just everything about her. It all was just so... comfortable, I'm still not really sure about my feelings for her, but they are coming at me like a samari.

_Ashleys POV_

I pulled into the parking lot of the beach taking a glance at allof the cars that were there. I didn't really have going to the beach in mind today, but I guess it works. Spencer wanted to take a walk on the shores, I really didn't blame her it was a nice day out. We talked, and walked, and laughed at corny jokes that we made up.

After about an hour of talking I suggested we go back to the car. Spencer happily agreed while shaking the sand out of the tennis shoes that she was wearing. We both had reached the car, but Spencer got in first and just sat there waiting for me while I was shaking the sand from in between my flipflops. I got in and sat there obseving the steering wheel for some odd reason.

"Ashley?" I heard Spencer say sorta nervously.

I quickly turned around, to find lips pressing against mine. I got so lost in the kiss I didn't even notice that I was pressing the horn, till Spencer pulled back and said "Ashley, your kinda on the horn!"

I came back to my senses and quickly moved my arm.

I embarrasedly smiled at Spencer and she just smiled back at me.


End file.
